


Выходной для магистра

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: О правильном применении ваапада.Работа написана на ФБ-2017, команда Star Wars.
Kudos: 14





	Выходной для магистра

Мейс Винду отвел взгляд от стола и покосился в окно. За несколькими слоями транспаристила гудел ночной Корусант, но в кабинет не проникало ни звука. Ничего не должно мешать работе и медитации члена Высшего Совета… Чтоб ей на Нижние уровни провалиться, этой работе.

На столе магистра лежала смета расходов на организацию празднования Дня Жизни в Храме джедаев. Винду твердо намеревался выбить из Сената дополнительное финансирование этого события. В конце концов, джедаи — тоже люди, тви’лекки, тогруты и прочие разумные. Имеют право праздновать! Главное — как следует обосновать все траты, чтобы Сенат не выразил неудовольствия…

Винду прикоснулся к экрану датапада. Ладно, закупку фейерверков можно провести задним числом, включив в графу «обеспечение безопасности сенатора от Кореллии» за прошлый месяц. Тогда для расследования этого покушения понадобилось инсценировать гибель сенатора и его телохранителя-джедая при взрыве, вот и закупали материалы. Графу «продовольствие» достаточно лишь слегка увеличить, никто в Сенате не станет спрашивать, зачем Ордену три центнера мороженого. Мало ли кто как на Светлую Сторону медитирует!

В дверь поскреблись. Винду с тайным облегчением отложил в сторону датапад. Он обязательно вернется к этим документам, но чуть позже.

— Войдите.

Дверь приоткрылась, и внутрь просочились трое: два человеческих ребенка и один наутолан. Винду улыбнулся и встал из-за стола, указав юнлингам на широкий синтекожаный диван в углу кабинета. Он стоял специально для посетителей, и как-то раз Винду подсчитал, что там свободно помещалось около десятка детей разных рас и возрастов.

— Добрый день, уважаемый магистр Винду! —нестройным хором произнесли те и, сочтя официальную часть законченной, забрались на диван. Винду тоже сел, с удовольствием расслабив затекшие мышцы .

— И вам доброго дня. Зачем пришли?

— Ну-у… — юнлинги на удивление синхронно потупились.

— Что-то натворили, — кивнул Винду.

— Не-а! — один из юнлингов-людей («Крел Сиен», — вспомнил Винду, — «шесть лет, показывает большие успехи в дроидотехнике и любит шоколадное мороженое»), сидящий справа, помотал головой.

— Готовитесь что-то натворить, причем такое, что Храм содрогнется, — предположил Винду.

— Не, —возразил сидящий слева наутолан («Ирен То, восемь лет, интересуется историей, два месяца назад вместе с Крелом перенастроил учебный голопроектор и изобразил прибытие на урок Марки Рагноса»).

— Мы насчет Дня Жизни, — застенчиво намекнул третий юнлинг («Наттин Гирьялио, восемь лет, любит астрографию и вентиляционные ходы Храма, причем и то, и другое с практической точки зрения»). Он залез на спинку дивана и теперь лежал там, глядя на магистра.

Винду незаметно улыбнулся. Ну конечно.

— День Жизни будет, — заверил он детей. — Непременно. И даже с мороженым.

— А мы вас пришли попросить, — улыбнулся Ирен. Он бы и глазами похлопал смущенно, но физиология не позволяла.

— Насчет нашего исторического спектакля, — добавил Наттин.

— Где добро побеждает зло, а демократия и справедливость торжествуют над всей разумной галактикой, — закончил Крел.

— Хорошая формулировка, — одобрил Винду, веселясь про себя. — И чем же я могу помочь воцарению справедливости?

Разумеется, он уже знал чем. Но интересно же послушать, как именно его будут уговаривать!

— А так же, как четыре года назад! — заявил Крел.

— Магистр Винду, побудьте немножко ситхом! — попросил Наттин. — У вас так здорово получается, а нам для спектакля очень-очень нужно!

Винду улыбнулся. Конечно. Орден джедаев по сути своей одна большая деревня. Здесь все всех знают. И если кто-то — а особенно влиятельный и уважаемый магистр — годами пляшет на грани Света и Тьмы, утаить это не удастся. О том, что Мейс Винду заглядывает на Темную Сторону, знала половина Храма. А уж о знаменитом ваападе — гораздо больше. Конечно, Винду старался уберечь неокрепшие души юнлингов от слишком опасного знания, но эти души поди еще выпроводи из тренировочного зала. Так и получилось, что большая часть юнлингов прекрасно знала о том, как жутко и где-то даже кошмарно может отфонить на Темной Стороне магистр Винду. И давно уже использовала это знание в своих целях.

— А вдруг у меня будет важное задание? — серьезно спросил Винду. — Или в Сенат вызовут? На праздник могут. Для придания значимости торжеству путем добавления джедая.

— Мы потому и пришли заранее, — пожал плечами Ирен. — Чтобы вы отпроситься смогли.

— А то вы и два, и три года назад заняты были, а на прошлом Дне Жизни вообще в лазарете лежали, — добавил Крел.

— А больше у вас нет ни одного знакомого, который и на Темной Стороне пофонить готов, и торжественно умереть ради дела Света не против, — понимающе кивнул Винду. — Пусть даже и в рамках сюжета.

— Да! — кивнул Ирен, шевельнув головными отростками. — А вам это тоже нравится, мы знаем!

Винду чуть грустно улыбнулся. Ваапад требует жесткого контроля над Тьмой внутри себя, но не позволяет загнать ее так глубоко, как обычно делают джедаи. Владеющий этим стилем боя должен порой выпускать ее наружу. И когда, если не на празднике Дня Жизни, это безопаснее всего? Когда вокруг множество юнлингов, напасть на которых он просто не сможет. И множество джедаев, которые, если понадобится, остановят его.

— Хорошо, — серьезно кивнул он, обведя взглядом радостно пискнувших юнлингов. — Но учтите, меньше чем на Темного Лорда я не согласен! Играть некоего абстрактного ситха не буду.

— Конечно, магистр! Всё, что скажете!

— За сценарий и грим, как и раньше, отвечаете вы и прочие юнлинги. Сюжет принесете заранее. Должен же я знать: то ли я буду Лордом Садоу и мне пора привыкать к усам из синтеплоти, то ли Лордом Реваном и меня будут склонять на Светлую Сторону.

Судя по поднявшемуся шуму, у каждого из юнлингов было свое мнение о роли магистра в сюжете. Винду, без труда выделив нужное в бурном обсуждении, поднял руку.

— Нет. Я рад, что вы умеете замечать некоторые внешние детали, но Лордом Бэйном я был пять лет назад. А Лордом Малаком — восемь. Так что вам придется где-то раздобыть парик.

— Или шлем, — кивнул Наттин. — Мы придумаем, магистр Винду! Спасибо!

— Пожалуйста, — усмехнулся Винду. — А теперь рассказывайте, парламентеры, какие у кого планы насчет сценария. Наверняка ведь успели уже что-нибудь сочинить.

И, бросив взгляд на стол с датападами, подумал:

«Ничего. Даже магистр Ордена имеет право на выходной».


End file.
